Finding Cinderella
by Alisonwondeland
Summary: Once upon a time, a mother wrote a book about her adopted daughter nicknamed "Bell". When her photo was revealed to the world, many a men tried finding her to date her. Especially "Prince Charming".
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what would it be like if the whole world knew everything about you? From your likes to your dislikes? From what your quirks are to your favorite subject at college? No? Well I have. People wanted me to reveal myself. Luckily, my adopted mother who wrote the book gave me a nickname in the novel: Bell.

Why couldn't she write a book about my older sister? Who is much prettier, much more outgoing, has many male followers already? But enough of the self-consciousness.

Do you know how hard it is to go on a date with someone, when my photo has recently been found on the internet but they still don't know my name as Rin Higurashi? Very, very hard. You see, Prince Charming has been trying to find me ever since the book came out. And I'll be giving him rules to follow if he wants to find me: "Bell"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Dance

Rin's eyes widened as she stood on the steps, overlooking the dance floor at the college charity "ball". It wasn't much of a ball since everyone wore short dresses and their tallest heels and the guys weren't much better in jeans and nice button downs. Rin noticed the shimmering white hair. He only revealed himself as Mr. Killing Perfection, or what Rin nicknamed him as "Prince Charming." He was gorgeous and tall and many girls had proclaimed that they wanted to date him. Killing Perfection stopped and locked his golden eyes with her brown ones and Rin's breath hitched in her throat, her eyes widening at the contact. She ran her fingers through her hair before adjusting her short orange shift dress before turning around to get away from him.

'Not now. Not now.'

Rin whined in her mind, as she tried to find a bathroom. She weaved between people who were dancing to try to find the girl's bathroom. She slipped in, and closed the door behind her, gasping for air. She took the few seconds to look at herself in the mirror, grimacing at the bead of sweat on her forehead, her small ponytail on her right side was drooping. Apparently Killing Perfection's fangirls Kagura and Kikyou were trying to find her, to bring her to him. Why? She had no idea. And Rin had no intention of finding out. Rin moved from the door and into one of the stalls, sitting upon it, her heart to her chest. The door opened with a squeak and girls voices flowed into the room.

"How can we find Bell? I mean, at least we know she's from our school!"  
"But why does Perfection want her? I'm _much _prettier than her…."  
"He _did _say that we would be given rewards if we brought her to him."

"That does sound nice. I wonder what rewards."  
"Hell if I know."

Rin took a deep breath in and slid her legs up slowly, and held onto her ankles, making sure that Kagura couldn't see her legs. Unfortunately, Rin banged her elbow on the toilet paper holder, making her eyes wide and her mouth drop open at the pain. Rin rubbed her elbow, swallowing back tears.

"What was that?"

"It seemed like it was from one of the stalls."  
"Kagura go check it out then."

Rin's eyes widened as she saw Kagura's slim legs click into view, her maroon shoes glinting in the fluorescent light. She felt her left leg slipping down, as Kagura checked each stall with a bang. However, once Kagura got to Rin's stall, Rin waited with baited breath, her eyes clenching shut as the girl tried the lock.

"That's weird."  
"What is?"  
"This one's locked, but no one's in there."  
"Guess its out of business. Let's go."

Rin waited til the girls left and let out her breath, sliding her shaken legs to the floor. She desperately wished that her mother hadn't put her through all of this mess. She slowly reached up and unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom slowly, using the other exit. She looked around, and looked down at her watch. 'Midnight. Of course. Cinderella has to get home.' Rin thought to herself with a small smile, and went up the entrance stairs.

"STOP THAT GIRL!" Kagura yelled, as people's heads turned and gasped to see Bell there. Rin turned around, her eyes again locking on Killing Perfection in the back of the dance floor, his eyes uncharacteristically wide for such a stoic man like himself.

A movement happened, with a few men stumbling up the stairs to make a grab at her. Rin squeaked and turned on her foot and ran up the stairs to get to the hallway.

"C'mere _Princess. _Perfection's looking for you." Kagura sneered about a hundred feet behind her, but it made Rin hastily take off her heels, grabbing them in one hand and running out of the school. Rin jumped hearing her phone ringing.

"Are you ready to be rescued?" A voice was heard over the phone.  
"God yes!"  
"I'm outside."  
"Okay." Rin panted as she saw the sliding doors slide open. She turned to look over her head to see a few guys and Kagura leading the way to get to her. Rin turned back, staring at the doors.

"Open open open open."  
Rin pleaded and once they were finally open a second later, she dashed out and jumped into the open-air convertible of a lovely light blue car.

"OhMyGod Thank you Kohaku!" Rin breathed a sigh of relief as Kohaku started to peel out of the driveway of the University's gym and out onto the highway back home. He looked over at her out of the corner of her eye.

"You know. Going to that dance was a big mistake. You could have been caught, Rin." Kohaku said sternly, keeping his eyes and hands on the wheels at all times. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease, and do what tonight? Play Brawl with you, Souta, Shippo and Souten? No thanks. I do that all the time already." Rin said with a grin thrown to him.

"Your sister isn't going to be too happy about it." Kohaku shot at her, as he pulled into a drive-thru Sonic.

"My sister was at the dance with Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango. So, I'm good." Rin waved a hand with a grin. Kohaku sighed as he pulled into the underground garage of an apartment building. He parked the car and they hopped out.

"Really, Kohaku. I owe you one." Rin said with a smile, as they walked upstairs. He rolled his eyes.

"Just get to bed soon, if you don't want to play brawl with us." Kohaku said with a smirk over to her, ruffling her hair. Rin ducked after he ruffled her hair a few times.

"Stop that." Rin swatted at his hand with a small scowl on her face. Kohaku chuckled as they walked up to the lobby, said hello to Myoga, the Front Desk Security Guard, and hopped into the elevator.

Rin sighed as she leaned against the wall as Kohaku pushed the button. She closed her eyes, relaxing for a bit. She and Souten live in an apartment with three boys. One of them her brother, Souta. She has her own bedroom. Shippo and Souten live in another, and Souta and his boyfriend Kohaku live in the third bedroom. They all pool their money to pay for the rent, and it has been working out splendidly.

Rin's eyes opened as she was shaken slightly, looking up to see Kohaku's smiling face.

"Come on, _Princess_" Kohaku teased. "We're home."

Rin smiled as she followed Kohaku out into the hallway and to their apartment door. She waited until the door opened and walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

**Icegirljenni**: I wonder indeed. ;)

**Jolie luv: **Yup! Rin is "Bell" and "Cinderella", Sesshomaru is "Killing Perfection" and "Prince Charming" Rin doesn't have a glass shoe…yet. And I'm not telling why he's looking for her. ;)

NOW, ONTO THE STORY!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story

Last time:

_Rin sighed as she leaned against the wall as Kohaku pushed the button. She closed her eyes, relaxing for a bit. She and Souten live in an apartment with three boys. One of them her brother, Souta. She has her own bedroom. Shippo and Souten live in another, and Souta and his boyfriend Kohaku live in the third bedroom. They all pool their money to pay for the rent, and it has been working out splendidly._

_Rin's eyes opened as she was shaken slightly, looking up to see Kohaku's smiling face._

_"Come on,__Princess__" Kohaku teased. "We're home."_

_Rin smiled as she followed Kohaku out into the hallway and to their apartment door. She waited until the door opened and walked inside._

This time:

"RIN! YOU'RE BACK! HOW WAS THE DANCE!" Souten squealed, dropping her Wii remote and rushing over to the other girl, hugging her, her black ponytail bobbing behind her. Rin smiled and patted Souten's back before she pulled away. "It was alright, I guess." Rin said with a smile, hoping that Souten wouldn't ask about _him_ again.

"She almost got caught by _him._" Kohaku said, stepping inside and walked into the kitchen to grab a soda.

"Are you _kidding_ me? HIM?" Shippo cried out, pausing the game to look over at her. Rin shifted from foot to foot, her hands behind her back as Souten gave her a suspicious look.

"Er…yeah." Rin muttered, avoiding the redheaded demon's gaze.

"Do you _know _what would happen if he finally caught you? Do you?" Shippo added, jumping off of the couch, going over to her and shaking her shoulders. Rin glared at her friend.

"Of course I do." Rin spat out, before rolling her eyes at her friend. "No, I really want him to catch me after all this time. Really, it would end all of this stress put on me." Rin said half-sarcastically. It was as if she had a bounty over her head, and Killing Perfection was the one to hunt her for it. It sucked. A lot.

"Sis, just go to bed. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow, to avoid him." Souta finally stated, dragging a hand down his face exasperated from this whole ordeal. Rin snorted.

"How about I stay in?" Rin offered. Souta glared at his adopted sister from behind his hand.

"Later." He sternly said.

"Aw, Souta." Kohaku purred, sitting down next to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around him and resting his head on Souta's shoulder.

"Be nice to Rin. She never goes out to party." Kohaku said softly, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. Rin smiled at the pair. Just once would she like to have a relationship that her brother and Kohaku have.

"Fine I'll go to bed." Rin yawned, making her way to the right, her bedroom was away from the other two.

"You better give me all the details tomorrow, Rin!" Souten called out to her apartment-mate as Rin waved a hand behind her head as if saying "Sure" and closing the door with a click.

The next day appeared to be quite uneventful, where Rin stayed in and did her homework, while the rest of the apartment went food shopping and what not. By Monday morning, Rin was all set to head back to classes. Was she totally prepared to be hiding like she was? Not really. After all, her face was just revealed earlier last week and it was hard adjusting to the idea that people know her alias name, but not her real name. Even the teachers to her classes were ordered to call her by "Bell". The only people who knew her name were her family and friends.

Rin sat in her first class of the day, a general education class she was required to take. Luckily, Rin had no other people in her major, Botany. Which she thought was a rather _good_ thing about her chosen career path. But the General Education class, was not her favorite, at all. Her sister for one, was in the class, as well as Kikyou and Kagura, so her sister had to abide by the rules and call her by her alias name as well. Not that she needed to talk to Kagome anyway, but it was nice having her there when Kikyou and Kagura try their hardest to figure out Rin.

The classroom that she was in, was a lecture center, seeing that it is a required class, it has many students attending. About one hundred. And within that group, she was in a very _bad _situation. The back door opened with a squeak as a silver haired person walked down the steps to the very bottom, the front of the room. He wore a typical fitted suit, and wore half-rim glasses on the bridge of his nose. He turned on the computer and started to talk.

"Hello class. Your professor, Hitamura-sensei, had to take maternity leave this morning. She is in labor as we talk right now." The class erupted into whispers of gossip, already knowing that she was due to have a baby within the next few weeks, but what would they do for a substitute?

Rin sighed, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand as she tapped on the desk with her pen. She slid her eyes over at Kagome who was busy doodling, already bored, not paying attention to the teacher in the slightest. Down in the front of the lecture hall, the backs of Kikyou and Kagura's heads were clearly seen, standing up at attention at the man infront of them. Of course they would be in the front row. Rin took favor of the middle of the room, close enough to one of the doors so if she needed to leave, no one would be able to see her when the lights were off for a presentation. However, luck wasn't on her side today and the lights were clearly very much on and very bright.

'Just got another hour and ten minutes to go, then off to Botany. I can stand it. I can.' Rin thought to herself as the substitute started to speak again.

"So, I'll introduce myself. I am Taisho-sensei. I'm twenty-four years old, if you must know. I am a graduate student here at Tokyo University. I am a History major, and so I will be your teacher for the remainder of the semester." He turned around to write his name on the board. He turned to the class, full on.

Rin's mouth dropped open, hardly believing what she saw infront of her. Her heart started to hammer in her chest as she looked around for a way out. She can drop this class. They were only five weeks in. She can't do another ten weeks here. He'll find her out. This isn't good at all. Rin turned her head to look at her sister who was now texting underneath the table.

"Kagome." Rin hissed in a whisper, leaning over and kicking her sister in the shin underneath the table harshly, watching as her sister jumped and looked over at Rin.

"Ouch." Kagome muttered, placing her phone on her lap and rubbed her shin.

"What?" Kagome hissed back, not enjoying the fact that she was interrupted texting.

"_HE _is here!" Rin whispered harshly, making Kagome's eyes widen.

"Here? Where?" Kagome whispered back, looking around the room at the students. Rin facepalmed, dragging her hand down the front of her face exasperatedly.

"In the front, Kagome. The Front." Rin emphasized, nudging her head to the front of the room. Kagome stopped, her eyes widening before letting out a quiet, "Oh no."

"Oh yeah."

"No. Nooo. No No No." Kagome turned to Rin, her blue eyes wide with fear for her sister.

"Killing Perfection is our new teacher?" Kagome whispered harshly, making Rin gulp and nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

**Jolie Luv:** I'd love to hear your guesses! :D  
**Icegirljenni:** What do you think? ;)  
**Russell Locke:** Haha. Go watch Inu Yasha you goob. Archie: *nods* (OOC: THANKS3)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but this plot.

Last time: _"HE is here!" Rin whispered harshly, making Kagome's eyes widen. _

"_Here? Where?" Kagome whispered back, looking around the room at the students. Rin facepalmed, dragging her hand down the front of her face exasperatedly. _

"_In the front, Kagome. The Front." Rin emphasized, nudging her head to the front of the room. Kagome stopped, her eyes widening before letting out a quiet, "Oh no." _

"_Oh yeah." _

"_No. Nooo. No No No." Kagome turned to Rin, her blue eyes wide with fear for her sister. _

"_Killing Perfection is our new teacher?" Kagome whispered harshly, making Rin gulp and nod. _

This time:

Rin felt the tension during the whole class. She slunk into her seat, hoping that Killing Perfection, or Taisho-sensei, didn't see her or notice her. But oh. He did. He stared at her like a predator when he spoke her name, "Bell", as clear as one, and looked up to see Rin's hand in the air with a feeble "here."

She needed to leave this room, immediately. Kagome kept looking over at her every few seconds to the point that it looked like she has whiplash. Taisho-sensei didn't even notice, he just continued class where Hitamura-sensei left off last Thursday. Her schedule at college was a bit different from other schools'. They had a Monday/Thursday schedule where those classes meet, and other classes meet on Tuesday/Friday, and then sometimes lab classes all day on Wednesday. So the next time she would see him, unfortunately would be on Thursday. Rin couldn't wait to have a two-day break from him.

The bell rang, signaling class was over, and everyone started to pack up their bags to head to home or to their next class, whatever their schedule was.

"Bell, do you think you can stay after for a little bit?" Rin stopped, her foot on the stair, as she turned around to meet her teacher. Rin blinked.

"I have to get to my next class. It's far away from here, sir." Rin decided to be coy, and she was definitely wary. Taisho-sensei smirked, eyeing her casual school outfit before quirking an eyebrow at her, giving her a cool look.

"I _can_ give you a late pass. I'm sure your sensei won't mind." Taisho-sensei responded, looking down at his attendance book, tapping it with his claws. Rin shivered at the thought of those claws _on her._ Rin attempted to give him a smile, before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Professor." She simply said, before bounding out of the room.

Taisho-sensei watched as the young girl left the lecture hall center, and smirked to himself. Such beauty. Such radiance. And the innocence. It's no wonder that she was _his. _Bell was everything Sesshomaru was not. She was warm and open. He cold and reclusive. They clashed like fire and ice. And he knew what fire and ice produced when they clashed: steam.

"Rin! Thank god you're okay!" Kagome pushed herself off of the wall she was leaning on and hugged her sister. Rin pouted.  
"Why didn't you stay with me after?" Rin retorted, looking up at her sister when she pulled away. Kagome grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, her eyes glancing to the right. Rin's eyes followed where Kagome was looking to see Inu Yasha, a long silver haired half-dog demon with the cutest puppy ears on the top of his head, sitting on the bench next to the wall Kagome was leaning on.

"Ohh." Rin grinned and winked at her. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked back over to Inu Yasha. He stood up and smirked, pulling Kagome into a kiss.

"Ewwww." Rin teased with glee, as Inu Yasha flipped her off, still kissing his girlfriend.

"Shut up kiddo." Inu Yasha finally said, pulling away from Kagome, who looked a little breathless, and flushing but otherwise alright from the passionate kiss.

"Are you going to take me to class, or what?" Rin asked Inu Yasha, putting her hands on her hips with a grin on her face. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and scratched his ear.

"Yeah yeah, come on." He kissed Kagome on the cheek softly, bidding her adieu, and started to walk away. Kagome smiled watching him walk away before turning to her sister.

"Don't keep him waiting. I'll see you later." Kagome added to Rin, who huffed but nodded. Rin started to jog to Inu Yasha.

"Wait up you big bully!" Rin called out to him jokingly. Inu Yasha turned his head over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend's younger sister.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about? "Big Bully?"" Inu Yasha questioned, using his fingers to make quotation marks. Rin grinned.

"Says the one who likes to insult the sophomores and freshies." Rin added, thinking of her housemates. Inu Yasha smirked.

"Oh _them._" He answered with glee. "They enjoy it." Inu Yasha answered, waving a dismissive hand at Rin who rolled her eyes at his antics.

Hours later, Rin finally arrived at the restaurant, running late. She opened the door to the Traditional Japanese-food place, smiling when the hostess asked her for the table.

"The reservation's under Shippo Tousen." Rin answered with a smile. "I'm a bit late."

The hostess smiled back, taking another menu with her. "Right this way, miss."

Rin followed the woman down a thin hallway, and slid open a rice-paper door, to reveal her friends, sitting on pillows on the floor around a large table.

"You're here!" Souten cried out with a grin. Shippo grinned.

"How were your classes today, Rin?" Rin hesitated to answer back, sitting down in the open seat next to Souten and Shippo.

"Alright, I guess." Rin replied, taking the menu from the hostess with a smile, scanning the menu for what she wanted to eat. Rin didn't notice the surprised looks Shippo and Souten exchanged.

"You guess?" Souta looked up from his menu, giving his sister a quizzical look.

"Usually you tell us everything that happened in the class, and we can't get you to shut up." He gave her a grin, meaning no harm by the statement. Kohaku snorted into his water but nodded in agreement with his boyfriend.

Rin narrowed her eyes at her brother. Typical of him to analyze her, since he was going into Psychology as a major. Not fair for her to hide things from him either.

"Let's just say I had a run-in with _him._" Rin said uneasily, failing to look at her friend's faces. If she had, she would have seen the utter shock running through all of them.

"WHAT? AGAIN?" Shippo exclaimed, giving Rin an incredulous look. The rice paper door slammed open, with the hostess giving them a glare. Shippo smiled sheepishly.

"I'll keep it down, I promise." He said, before the rice paper door slammed shut again and he exhaled loudly. Souten, Souta, and Kohaku stifled their laughter behind their drinks. Rin shifted awkwardly, playing with the wooden chopsticks she broke into two.

"Let's say it's much worse than just running into him." She muttered. Kohaku and Souten, hearing Rin's comment, gave her a quizzical look.

"Hold on wait." Souta said, hearing his phone buzz, and he picked it up, opening his phone. Rin and the others watched as his eyes scanned the small screen before his face growing to a nice shade of white.

"When were you going to tell us that _he_ is your new teacher, Rin?" Souta said calmly, his narrowed eyes betraying his tone of voice. Shippo's eyes widened at the news.

"WHAT?" Shippo exclaimed.

The ricepaper door slammed open and a waitress came in, a glare set upon Shippo. Rin and her friends ducked into their menus, silently laughing.

"Mr. Tousen. What did I say about yelling in this restaurant?" The waitress asked, her pen tapping on the pad, her lips pursed in annoyance. Shippo's face turned as red as his hair.

"It's ungentlemanly." Shippo muttered. "Sorry, Akira." He said with a small frown, clearly embarrassed. The waitress smiled.

"Good. Now, are you all ready for me to take your orders?" Akira asked, looking at the college students. The rest of the group, Rin included nodded.

-  
Author's Note: That's all for today! I hope you liked my chapter! Read and review, review, review please! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Sorry from t he delay in writing! I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this story.  
I'm just writing as I go along. Let the characters speak for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but this plot

Last time: _"Mr. Tousen. What did I say about yelling in this restaurant?" The waitress asked, her pen tapping on the pad, her lips pursed in annoyance. Shippo's face turned as red as his hair. _

"_It's ungentlemanly." Shippo muttered. "Sorry, Akira." He said with a small frown, clearly embarrassed. The waitress smiled. _

"_Good. Now, are you all ready for me to take your orders?" Akira asked, looking at the college students. The rest of the group, Rin included nodded._

This time:

Rin gasped as Killing Perfection nibbled on her neck, making her moan into him.

"Kami you're perfect." Killing Perfection groaned out as he worked his way back up her neck and kissed her fully on the mouth. Rin couldn't even believe at the ministrations he was bestowing upon her. It felt good. Too good, in fact. Rin smiled, stifling a whimper that came out of her mouth after he pulled away from their kiss.

"No, you are, Taisho-sensei." She said softly, admiring the silver haired man who stopped kissing her cheek to look at her. He shook his head.

"Nope." He popped the "p" with his lips before throwing her a heart-stopping grin. Taisho-sensei slid his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. Rin squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his.

"I like this." Killing Perfection panted. "Very much." He added with a smirk.

"Me too." Rin whispered back, leaning down slightly to kiss his lips. But just before she could, she was rewarded with a blaring ringing in her ear. Rin stopped and looked down at Killing Perfection, whose mouth was moving at the same rate as the ringing, as if it was coming from him…

Rin woke up with a start. What the hell was that? Rin sat up, her hand to her chest, to quell her heart rate, her eyes wide. She turned towards her alarm clock, the same annoying sound that was in her dream. She turned the alarm off and sighed. It was a dream. Just a dream. Rin didn't want Killing Perfection. Especially in _that _way. No. It must have been the oysters she ate the night before, celebrating her midterm final that just passed. It has been a few weeks, and she has been slowly starting to break down in front of her teacher, Taisho-sensei. She has been avoiding him well enough, but sadly it's another Thursday. Just about seven more weeks til the end of the semester. And Rin couldn't wait.

She sighed, walking into the lecture center and sat down in the middle again with Kagome, who was busy texting her boyfriend Inu Yasha. It seemed that the two seniors were getting pretty serious but Rin wasn't going to tell her to stop texting.

Rin watched as the door opened, with Taisho-sensei strolling in and walked down the steps. He got himself set up and started to teach the class. Rin sighed, leaning her head on the table, watching her sister.

"Bor-ring." Rin singsonged to herself in a whisper, making Kagome glance at her.

"Shush. _He's _looking at you." Kagome hissed under her breath, putting her phone on her lap and started to take notes. Rin snorted.

"When isn't he? I have to do something to get him to stop pursuing me less. Making me stay after class for the littlest of things isn't good for me. He doesn't understand me getting to Botany late is wrong." Rin responded softly.

"Bell, do you have something that you would want to share with the class?"

Rin stopped and looked over at her teacher's assistant, leaning against the podium with one hand, the other in his pocket. He looked at her over his half-rim glasses, raising an eyebrow smoothly. Rin flushed at the direct eye contact that it didn't seem as though he would stop.

"No sir."

Rin muttered underneath her breath.

"What was that?" Taisho-sensei watched her, his arms crossing infront of his chest, as he gave her the barest of smirks. Rin sat up straighter and said louder, "No _sir._" The class erupted into giggles, as the young girl flushed and slouched in her seat again, hating to be the one with attention. Kikyou and Kagura turned around in their seats to glare at the brunette. Taisho-sensei stilled, tapping his claws against the podium.

"Class settle down." He called out, the class growing silent as he called them to order. He glanced Rin's way again before saying.

"Bell, stay after class_._"

Rin pursed her lips, biting down on her lower lip as Kagome watched with wide eyes.

"Yessir." Rin responded dutifully, not liking this one bit.

After class, Rin got out of her seat, and Kagome rubbed her shoulder, leaning in. "Just relax. It'll be okay. I think." She whispered into Rin's ear who gave her sister a dirty look. She sighed,as Kagome left the lecture center, finally alone with Taisho-sensei.

"Look sir, I don't have all day. Why do you want me so?"

Rin demanded as she walked down the stairs to stand infront of her teacher. She looked up at him and glared. Boy was he tall. She didn't expect him to be so tall. Rin guessed that he was shorter, but no. She could barely make it to his shoulder.

This was all Killing Perfection wanted. For his Bell, to be near him, like this. In more ways than one, if it was his preference. "I cannot tell you. Not yet." He said softly, watching her. "But what is your _real _name Bell? I know that Bell couldn't possibly be it." Taisho-sensei added, watching the girl's brown eyes widen considerably. "I cannot tell you, not yet." Rin teased back, throwing his own words back at her. Taisho-sensei moved slightly forward, almost itching to touch her. To feel her body pressed against his in the most intimate of ways. But he couldn't tell her. He wasn't ready to. It wasn't right.

"Is this all, sir?" Rin asked, quirking an eyebrow at her substitute teacher. Killing Perfection scoffed. As if that was all.

"Because," Rin added, putting her hands to her hips as she stared at the stoic man before her.

"I would like to tell you rules, for what I think you want me for." Rin added. Killing Perfection merely raised a brow back, but surprised that she knew. How did she know? She didn't know demon customs. Even though he knew that her sister (although adopted) was dating his insufferable younger brother, Bell couldn't possibly know what he wanted of her.

Rin narrowed her eyes at him.

"One," Rin said, putting up her index finger. "You have to stop getting your lackeys to figure me out." Rin almost grimaced at the thought of her hiding in the bathroom while Kikyou and Kagura were trying to figure out her every move. Killing Perfection waited, watching her a bit warily.

"Two," Rin continued, adding her middle finger to join the index finger, "You have to figure out my name _with no help at all._" She emphasized the last part of the statement with a small annoyed hiss. Killing Perfection almost smirked at that. This girl was feisty.

"Three," Rin paused to throw up her ring finger to join the other two, "you have to stop asking me after class to "talk"." Rin used both hands to make quotation marks as she said the word "talk".

"Four and lastly," Rin added adding her pinky finger to the rest, "You have to court me. Like a man pursues her. Not being a stalker. Like a _man._" Rin stressed, leaning to the side to grab her backpack.

"And if you do those things for the next," Rin tilted her head thinking. "Two weeks. Then I'll date you." Rin added, before stepping back slightly.

"Are we clear?" Rin added, feeling very tired from the confrontation. Killing Perfection smirked.

"Inescapably clear." He purred back.

"I'm glad we had this talk." Rin said with a simple smile as she then bounded up the stairs to get to her next class.

Killing Perfection smirked to himself, as he leaned against the podium, staring at the back of his girl – no, his woman walking away from him. "I'm glad we had this talk too." Killing Perfection said to himself. And soon, she'll be his, in every way possible. She won't know that she was already setting herself up to be courted, how Inu Yasha courted her sister. And he can guarantee that she'll like it. Adore it even.


End file.
